


You Can Trust Me.

by SnappyJenkins



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort and Encouragement, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey Mention, Slight Anxiety, Slightly Dominant Reader, Slightly Submissive Spencer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyJenkins/pseuds/SnappyJenkins
Summary: These fics I post are a way of getting my love for Spence out there, as he deserves to be happy - and not stuck in pain like he always seems to be in CM!Fifty Shades of Grey is mentioned (so spoilers, if you've not seen the first film/read the first book).Point to mention: I don't own anything, and it's okay to like the Fifty Shades series - I'm not judgmental if you do, I don't care! :)Also, slight Maeve arc points are mentioned (so spoilers if you've not seen Season 8 and on wards of CM).





	1. Irrational Fear

**Author's Note:**

> These fics I post are a way of getting my love for Spence out there, as he deserves to be happy - and not stuck in pain like he always seems to be in CM!
> 
> Fifty Shades of Grey is mentioned (so spoilers, if you've not seen the first film/read the first book).
> 
> Point to mention: I don't own anything, and it's okay to like the Fifty Shades series - I'm not judgmental if you do, I don't care! :)
> 
> Also, slight Maeve arc points are mentioned (so spoilers if you've not seen Season 8 and on wards of CM).

Spencer made an effort to slowly and quietly open the door to his and (Y/N)'s apartment. It was 2AM and he was just returning from a case, so he expected her to be asleep.

(Y/N) was not asleep, however. As Spencer walked in and closed the door, he could see her sat on the sofa and watching the TV. She was wearing her pajamas, hugging her knees and quietly giggling to herself. "This is just too funny!" She whispered to herself, not noticing her boyfriend's arrival. 

He stood watching her for a few moments, the way the light from the TV caught her hair and then bounced brightly from her beautiful, fresh face. Spencer could hardly believe that she had chosen to be with him. Partly, because of how exquisite she was and partly, because she was ten years younger than him.

They'd met at his local coffee shop, she'd been reading an Ernest Hemingway novel and was so wrapped up in it that she didn't hear her order being called out. Spencer caught sight of (Y/N)'s captivating features, as the woman behind the counter looked over at her disapprovingly, thinking she was being ignored. 

Spencer had offered to take (Y/N)'s coffee over to her, saving the annoyed lady the small task, that was her job. The rest was history.

When he first introduced himself, he half expected her to surmise that he was a creep - or to dismiss him as some typical nerd, because that's how it usually happened when he put himself out there. 

He was surprised to find that she was kind and friendly, as well as alluring. Something he was not at all used to. (Y/N) took to him instantly, and fell for his flaws as well as his strengths.

They'd been together for 18 months now. 16 of those, glorious. The first 2 were slightly rocky to begin with, as he built up his confidence to actually allow himself to believe that she wasn't going anywhere.

Surely, there had to be some cruel twist in the plot of his love life? There usually was. He wasn't used to women falling head over heels for him, they all just would find him weird and annoying, or make fun of him. 

And the one woman who hadn't done that to him? She'd ended up dead.

After everything that had happened to him over the years, he'd expected (Y/N) to be taken away from him, somehow. And yet there she sat. Real. Living. 

Spencer shook himself from his reverie as he heard (Y/N) chuckle to herself once more, deciding he should make his presence known.

At least he wouldn't have woken her up if she had been asleep, he thought. "Hey beautiful." Spencer said softly, as he walked further into the apartment.

Her head nearly spun off her shoulders as she whipped her head around at his voice. "Spence!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could, for the time of the morning it was - mustn't forget the neighbors.

(Y/N) stood on the cushions of the sofa and threw herself over the back of it, as she jumped into Spencer's arms wildly, wrapping her legs around his thin waist. It was a good job she was a petite little imp, (Luke's words!) one of the many things he loved about her. 

He chuckled as he caught her, embracing her as tightly as he could. "I missed you." She said softly, kissing his lips passionately. 

"I've only been gone three days." He replied, when she finally released his mouth, which turned up at the corners into a slight smirk. 

"Three days is 4,320 minutes, Spence. Every one of them I should be spending with you."

Spencer chuckled again as he placed his girlfriend down into a standing position on the floor. "What were you watching? I seemed to have interrupted your film." He asked, intrigued as he caught her blushing slightly and trying not to laugh herself silly.

(Y/N) picked up the remote and paused the TV. "Alright, but you promise not to judge me? I'm watching for research purposes only, okay?" Spencer nodded curiously and with a serious expression, he could never judge her. "Fifty Shades of Grey." She said finally, in a quieter tone than usual. She seemed to want to look anywhere but at Spencer's face.

Spencer's face contorted slowly as he tried to stifle his laughter, the film in question being the last thing on his mind that she would be watching. 

He remembered the fuss that (Y/N) had kicked up when it had first came out: _"Seriously, have you heard about this crap, Spencer? If he wasn't good looking, or rich, and he was just some guy from off the street and wanting a girl that he fancies - to do all that shit with - he'd be one of the UnSubs that you chase around on a weekly basis!"_

"What happened to 'he would be one of our UnSubs'?" He laughed heartily, the dam finally breaking and spoiling his resolve.

"Ugh, Spence!" She groaned as she sat back down on the sofa, her hands coming up to cover her face in embarrassment. "You said you wouldn't judge!" Her words muffled behind her shield.

Spencer stopped his laughing and went to sit on the coffee table across from her, in front of the sofa. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and attempted to remove (Y/N)'s hands. "I'm not judging you, beautiful girl." He chuckled as she fought against him. "Please take your hands away and look at me." He asked softly. She complied. "Research purposes?" He asked.

Nodding, (Y/N) sized him up as she looked at him. His face straight and expressionless once again. 

"Gabby wants to see the new film for her birthday, Fifty Shades Darker - or some crap. And I haven't read the books or seen this film and she's my best friend and I don't want to let her down... I don't really want to be sat there watching it in the first place, but then I equally don't want to be sat there wondering what the hell is going on! And I got curious, you know? It's okay to be curious, isn't it? You don't think any less of me do you? Oh, Spence, please say you're not embarrassed to be with me, because I was a sheep and followed the crowd!" 

Spencer sat listening to her speech, his eyes widening at her rambling - usually he was the one to do that sort of thing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He soothed softly, raising himself up from the coffee table and sitting next to her on the sofa. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, so that she rested on his chest. "(Y/N), it's a film sweetheart. And you know that, sheep or no sheep, I am so in love with you." Spencer rubbed comforting circles on her back with one of his hands as he spoke. "I could never, ever be embarrassed to be with you, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) sighed, calmed once more. "It's a stupid film, anyway." She mumbled.

"Why don't we watch the rest together?" Spencer laughed softly as she sat up and stared at him, eyebrows raised in question. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm slightly intrigued about all the fuss surrounding it. JJ and Garcia discuss it quite jovially sometimes." 

(Y/N) giggled and bit her lip, slightly shaking her head. "You're going to hate it, Spence." She warned, before leaning over him slightly to access the remote and press play.


	2. Feeling Cowardly

Spencer watched quietly as the film played on. Yes, there were some heated moments when he found himself wondering if (Y/N) would like to try some of the things on screen, but he didn't think it was that bad of a film. 

Then came the blindfold scene.

Ana was tied up in the 'Red Room', also blindfolded, to "add heightened sensitivity" to her pleasure. Spencer shifted in his seat slightly, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. 

(Y/N) noticed his change in behavior and sat up from him, pausing the movie once more. She may not have known much about profiling, but she knew a lot about her boyfriend.

"Spence?" She asked quietly, when she saw he wouldn't make eye contact with her. 

Spencer cleared his throat softly, shifting again in his seat to sit up and away from her. "Can we turn it off... please?" His voice wavering as he shook slightly.

"Of course, baby. Are you okay?" She asked tentatively, eyeing him closely with concern. After a few moments of silence and confusion, it suddenly dawned on her and she gasped softly, knowingly. "The blindfold." She whispered.

He nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"No." (Y/N) cut him off quickly. "Don't you dare apologize, Spence. I wasn't thinking, I should have realized - fucking S&M, I mean, I should've known that would happen! I should've told you." She sat forward and took one of his hands, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head as he squeezed back. "It's an irrational fear, (Y/N). One I should be over by now, it's been years - since both occasions." He paused, collecting himself together. "Come on, let's go to bed, it's late. I'm alright now, see?" He stated as he forced a smile.

................................................................

It had been five days since "the incident".

Spencer mentally scolded himself every now and again, when the situation would find itself at the front of his mind. 

'It's a film' - that's what he'd told her! Why on earth would he let himself get so affected by something so small, and insignificant? It's not as if the woman on screen was being laughed at by a group of bullies. Or being felt up by a psychopathic stalker, before then being allowed to set eyes on a person she really loved, and for the first time. It was as he'd told (Y/N), it was irrational.

Spencer nervously paced the apartment, waiting patiently for (Y/N) to come back from celebrating her friend Gabby's birthday, where they would be watching the sequel to the film he'd insisted on stopping the other night.

Heat rose in his cheeks as he felt himself becoming anxious and embarrassed, before remembering that (Y/N) would never betray him, or his secrets, to her friends for them to laugh at. She wasn't cruel like that.

He startled upon hearing her key in the lock and opening the door. She looked surprised to see him standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her - his hands shifting slightly in his pockets.

"Hey Spence." She greeted cautiously. "Everything okay?"

He nodded as he shuffled towards her and took her hands, ushering her over to sit on the sofa. Making an effort to smile slightly, so that she wouldn't be too worried at his nervousness. He took a deep breath. "I want to try something." He breathed, finally.

"...alright." (Y/N) replied hesitantly. "You mean like... food, or?"

Spencer shook his head as he whispered, "In the bedroom."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened slightly. Spencer was a God in bed, something he attributed to all of the books he had read, but he was rarely adventurous. Rough lovemaking was about the kinkiest it got for him, and she was more than okay with that - as he always satisfied her. 

"Spence-" She began skeptically.

"Hear me out. Please?" He interrupted her. She waited for him to continue and he took her silence as acceptance. "I got this." He pulled from his pocket a length of emerald green silk cloth, which looked remarkably like a blindfold.

He watched her closely for a reaction, only seeing her frown slightly. "You got a blindfold?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah." Spencer replied, clearing his throat before continuing. "I want you to blindfold me and... do things... to me. Whilst I'm wearing it. Then I will be able to associate good and pleasurable things, with being blindfolded, rather than bad things." He spoke softly, his breath catching slightly as he did.

(Y/N) shook her head in disbelief. Realizing how torn up he was feeling about the situation. Not only that, but that he had gotten his plan from Maeve, and he had probably been reliving that horrible and fateful night over and over in his head.

"Baby, no." She sighed as Spencer stood up quickly and turned away, as if annoyed with her. "Look, I'm sorry. But I am not going to be responsible for you having a panic attack, or a breakdown, or even worse - the break up of our relationship!" Her voice was now breaking with raw emotion as she raised it. "I love you too much to see you suffer, Spence. It was bad enough watching you as you told me about it all, when we first got together, and you opened up to me. I am not going to put you through something like that! I'm just not!" (Y/N) sobbed as she stood up and went to their bedroom.

Spencer cringed slightly as her heard her slam the door, rubbing the back of his neck in anxiousness. The love of his life was upset, and he was responsible for that.

.....................................................

After an hour of deliberation, he entered their bedroom softly, seeing (Y/N) huddled on their bed hugging her knees - her eyes red raw from crying. His heart leapt in his chest as he hurried over to her and gathered her into his arms, shushing her softly and stroking her hair back from her face. "(Y/N), I'm so sorry." He spoke gently.

"I am too, Spence. I'm sorry I shouted at you." She spoke weakly. 

He sighed in wonder at her humility, her kindness once again shining through as he again scolded himself mentally for making her feel this way. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly at him. "I want to help you through your troubles and your worries baby, really I do but... I just don't think that..." She took a deep breath and composed herself. "I couldn't bear the thought of being the cause of more pain for you, Spence."

"I know." He said sadly. "It's just, I thought I had the perfect answer, you know? I'm an FBI agent, I'm supposed to be this unafraid man - like Luke, or Rossi! And it just gets to me that stupid little things like this make me a coward." He frowned to himself.

"Doctor Spencer Reid, you stop that - this instant. There are many words in many different languages that can be used to describe you, and the man that you are, but 'coward' is not one of them, and nor will it ever be, do you hear me?" (Y/N) scolded gently, tucking a stray piece of his curly hair behind his ear. 

Spencer chuckled quietly at her words, maintaining eye contact with her and feeling awestruck as he saw nothing but pure love radiating from her.


	3. Only With You

“(Y/N)?” Spencer questioned whilst they were eating their meal.

“Yeah, Spence?” She looked up from her plate of pasta, to see him with a worried look on his face.

“I still haven’t changed my mind... about the blindfold.” He said sheepishly, then looking down at his plate so as not to see her reaction. 

(Y/N) sighed in frustration and put down her fork, ready to have another argument until he cut her off and spoke again.

“I know you’re not keen on it, and alright, I admit – it probably is a stupid idea, okay? But I need to get past this, (Y/N). No – I have to get past this! You’re the only person in this whole entire world who I trust, the way I trust you. And I know that you’d never hurt me. That’s why I need you to do this, (Y/N). I need you to help me. Please?” 

(Y/N) took in everything he’d said, surprised at the begging he was doing in order to put himself through this, and she frowned slightly whilst deliberating what she should do.

She nodded slightly when he finally plucked up the courage to look up at her again. “Alright, Spence.” She said acceptingly. “Go and get your blindfold.”  
(Y/N) smiled broadly as he leapt from his chair and kissed her lips quickly in thanks. 

She followed him to the bedroom to see him perched on the end of the bed, blindfold in hand. “I was thinking, it would probably be better if you took the lead?” He asked quietly.  
She nodded and took the blindfold off him, setting it aside. “Let’s work our way up then, okay?” She smiled gently, in encouragement.

She leaned in to kiss his luxurious lips and claim them for her own, hearing him pant softly as she deepened this kiss. 

Immediately, (Y/N) started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, placing sloppy wet kisses down from his jaw to his neck as she gently pawed at his now bare chest. "I love you." She breathed, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips so that she was on top of him, proceeding to then kiss down his chest.

Spencer mewled softly at the feeling of her actions, his hands finding their way to her hair, lacing his fingers softly through it. "I love you too." He replied breathlessly.

After kissing her way down his stomach, to where his belt began, (Y/N) started unbuckle it slowly, eyeing every inch of him and how he looked at her with a passionate gaze of lust, as he tried to control his breathing.

(Y/N) rid Spencer of his trousers, leaving him lying on the bed, clad in nothing but his boxers, his growing erection apparent and bulging in an attempt to break free from it's confines. She ran her hands gently up and down his smooth skin - taking in the feel of his toned muscles as they clenched slightly at her touch.

Spencer reached his arms forward and grabbed at the hem of her dress, tugging it and pulling it over her head - so (Y/N) too was now only in her underwear. She smirked at his actions and bent down to kiss him again, their lips crashing together in a frenzy of want and need - their basic of instincts. 

(Y/N) pushed off of him, much to Spencer's dismay, and began to make her way down to his aching member. She reached into his boxers and took him in her hand, tenderly pumping him up and down and biting her lower lip when she heard him whimper. 

He moved his hands slowly to cup her beautiful face in his giant hands, but she swatted it away gently. "No, Doctor Reid, I’m in control here. You don't get to touch me. Only I get to touch you". She smirked again as he shoved his hands in his hair and tugged at it whilst moaning in pleasure and frustration. "That's it baby, you like that huh?" She purred as she slowly continued to pleasure him, licking his tip intermittently. Spencer would have been shocked at (Y/N)'s capable show of dominance, she decided, if he would have been more coherent at that moment in time. 

(Y/N) took his painfully throbbing member into her mouth and bobbed up and down, before taking him in - inch by inch slowly until his length reached the back of her throat. Spencer’s hips bucked upwards involuntarily and she gagged slightly.

How Spencer loved the sound of (Y/N) gagging on his rock hard cock, it was like music to his ears, but his gasps and groans were like music to hers as she continued to work his thick length. 

“(Y/N), please!” Spencer gasped after she gagged on him a few more times. “Please (Y/N), I don’t want to cum in your mouth, please!” He begged, writhing violently with pleasure as he struggled to not let himself tip over the edge. 

(Y/N) released his member from her mouth with a sloppy pop and grinned at him as he panted for air. She watched him as he reached over for the blindfold, handing it to her with a slightly shaky pair of hands.

“Please.” He said again, more quietly this time.

She nodded and took the blindfold from him, leaning over him to place it gently over his eyes. Spencer lifted his head up from the bed to allow her to tie the two ends behind his head.

(Y/N) eyed him closely as she heard the rhythm of his breathing pick up pace, deciding it was probably better to get this over with quickly.  
“Are you okay, baby?” She asked concern.

Spencer nodded slightly, not trusting his voice as he felt his heart rate pick up speed. 

“I need to hear your voice, Spence.” (Y/N) said again, as she reached for one of his hands and squeezed it.

“I’m okay.” His voice slightly shaking in fear. 

(Y/N) proceeded to kiss his lips gently, taking it as a good sign that he allowed her tongue inside his mouth. “You can trust me, Spence. I’m going to make you feel good. Your hands are free to do whatever they want baby, okay? Anytime it gets too much, you just take it off, alright?”

“Thank you.” Spencer whimpered, more in anticipation than anything else.

(Y/N) quickly removed her panties and positioned herself so that she was above him, straddling his hips once more, gently lowering herself onto his painfully engorged cock. 

Spencer moaned loudly in ecstasy at the feeling of being sheathed inside of her, concluding that this was definitely what he had needed. “ Oh god,” he choked as she began to slowly move up and down on him.

When they’d found a rhythm that best suited them, Spencer found that he couldn’t control his pumping thrusts, his hips bucking upwards wildly, as he hit that sweet spot inside her. She moaned contently, her hands on his chest, leaning down slightly to take his mouth onto hers and to swallow his own groans and mutterings.

“Oh, fuck! Spence, cum for me baby!” She begged as she felt his hands move from either side of him, to grab her hips and hold her into place above him.

Spencer’s control began to wear thin at the sound of her begging, his movements from underneath his lover becoming erratic, knowing it was him who was making her moan and beg was a huge turn on for him.

“Spence!” (Y/N) cried out as she came. “Oh my god, you’re amazing Spencer Reid, I want your cum inside of me, please!”

Her begging finally sent him over the edge and he came there and then with a low moan and shaking intensity, shooting load after load up inside of her.  
(Y/N) collapsed on top of him, quickly reaching up to pull the blindfold up from his eyes, it resting like a bandanna at the top of his head. “Are you okay, my handsome prince?” She asked softly, stroking his sweaty forehead and trying to catch her breath.

Spencer opened his eyes and nodded, then grinning proudly at her. “You are... amazing.” He gasped, he himself short of breath. 

“How was it?” She asked, rolling off of him to one side and resting her head on his chest. She began to draw circles on his bare skin with her fingertips gently.

“I hated not being able to look into your eyes, or see your face as you came.” He replied, pausing before speaking again. “But my fear? Well and truly gone – I think it’s safe to say! As long as I’m with you.” He smiled tiredly and kissed the top of her head.

Spencer fell asleep as (Y/N) lay on his chest, happy and content to not be irrational about his fear anymore.


End file.
